Odur
}} Odur is a deity in the Norse pantheon. A sun god who is responsible for the journey of the day chariot across the sky, Odur is speculated to be an aspect of Odin. Description Appearance and personality Odur is usually depicted as a joyful man with long golden hair and a nearly trimmed beard. Odur is chaotic good in alignment. Titles Odur is called the God of the Sun. Abilities As a deity, Odur is invulnerable to harm from such things as disease, poison, disintegration, energy drain, and transmutation, although he can still be killed if he is slain. Odur casts sorcerer spells instantaneously. He can also innately cast many spells, including burning hands, dispel law, fire shield, flame strike, heat metal, prismatic sphere, searing light, sunburst, and wall of fire. Odur can shed radiant light to a distance of 40 feet from his body which harms undead, and he can shoot beams of light the same way. He can also emit a wave of chaos which confuses those it strikes. He can see and sense up to four miles from himself, his holy sites, worshipers, holy objects, or anywhere his name or one of his titles is spoken. He can create lesser magic items related to determining direction or controlling animals, though he cannot create rare or powerful items this way. Portfolio Odur is a god of the sun, light, and travel. He automatically senses the beginning of any overland journey greater than 30 miles which involves 1,000 people or more; any journey over 1,000 miles regardless of the number of people; and the forging of any metal item worth more than 1,000 gp. Worship Dogma The sun is joyfully pulled through the sky by Odur each day, using a great chariot drawn by two horses. Followers of Odur believe that acceptance of responsibility and duty is the key to living free from worry and care. Odur is said to drive his sun chariot through the sun each day in the same mindset, finding new wonders each day. Worshipers While the people of Midgard typically worship the Norse pantheon as a collective group, Odur is particularly followed by blacksmiths, barbarians, druids, rangers, and those who travel overland. Clergy Clerics of Odur smile as they work and care for the community. Rituals Clerics of Odur make pilgrimages to sacred sites where they watch the sun rise after the winter solstice. Holy sites Odur's temples have open windows to allow in the light, although they can be shuttered as a defense when necessary. They usually contain sacred fires which must be kept lit day and night. Some temples have smithies, where visitors are asked to work without complaint in exchange for the freedom to eat and drink with the clergy. Holy symbol Odur's holy symbol is the sun disk. Favored weapon Odur favors the bastard sword, a longer variant of the longsword. Relationships Family Odur is the husband of the goddess Freya. Enemies Odur's enemies are unknown. Allies and minions Odur's allies are unknown. He is speculated to be an aspect of Odin. Artifacts Odur's sword has a blade which is made of light. Realm Odur is native to Asgard. He returns to the hall of his wife Freya each night. Publication history Original D&D Odur is only briefly mentioned in , as Freya's husband. D&D 3rd edition Odur appears in . D&D 5th edition Odur is one of twenty Norse gods listed in the . This list appears to have been taken from the third edition Deities and Demigods sourcebook. Creative origins Odur, spelled also Odr or Óðr, appears in Norse myth as the husband of Freya. Very few sources exist which refer to him. According to Old Norse specialist Jackson Crawford, in his 2019 video Frigg and Freyja, it is speculated by some Norse scholars that Odin and Odur may have originally been interpreted as the same deity. In the Prose Edda, written around 1270 AD some centuries after the Norse myths were written, Snorri Sturluson asserts that Odin and Odur are separate individuals. References Category:Fighters Category:Sorcerers Category:Norse deities